TwO DrAgOnS, OnE RiDeR
by Temeraire00
Summary: Kareia thought she was blessed becoming a dragon rider, but with a twisted chain of events, she wields the power and danger of possessing TWO dragons! I am making it a requirement to review after you read. I want to know what you people think! Plz & Thx!
1. Chapter One

Well this is my first fan fic story! When I saw that they were doing Eragon stories I felt that just HAD to do one! I LOVE that book! I hope you like my story. Please read and review but don't be too mean please!

Anywayz….ON WITH THE SHOW!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One

The soldiers were almost upon her. She picked up her feet and made a sharp turn off the dirt road and into the dense forest. She only glanced back once and chuckled in satisfaction as the soldiers ran into one another and scrambled to regain their footing to pursue the chase.

Kareia's long, wavy, auburn hair whipped across her sweat painted face as she sped up, weaving in and out of the trees, hoping her pursuers would lose her trail. Her breathing became short, painful stabs in her chest and her throat was parched dry from the lack of moisture, but she refused to stop. Clutched under Kareia's arm was what appeared to be a bluish-green stone that reflected the scenery of the blurry trees.

Shouts behind her grew loud again and she felt the breeze of an arrow that whizzed past her right cheek. More arrows flew into the foliage around her disappearing into the forest's greenery. She got momentarily unlucky as one found her left shoulder and brazed along it, slicing part of her skin. She gasped in pain but did not lose her stride. There was no time to succumb to weakness when you are a second away from something much worse.

_Damn! These guys catch up fast! _

A voice pierced the walls of her mind and leaked in like water in concern and anger, _I'm right above you! I can be there in a heartbeat! Are you sure you don't want me to assist you? _

Kareia leaped over a log and twirled behind a tree, as a new flurry of arrows whistled throught the air. Kareia replied desperately to the mystical voice, _No! Not yet! That has to be a last resort! Come when I call!_

The voice replied fiercely, _If they so much as touch you, I'll come and rip them to shreds!_

With that, Kareia shut the voice out of her mind and concentrated more on the soldiers behind her. She saw sunlight seep through the trees up ahead, which signified the edge of the forest. Kareia was completely oblivious to the panicky calls in her mind as she raced to be free of the trees and branches scratching along her face. She sprinted towards the sunlight while dodging several more arrows. She took a huge leap out of the forest and screamed while thoughtlessly sending the stone flying through the air.

The ground below her feet had disappeared. Wind brushed against the soles of her feet instead of twigs and leaves. In panic, Kareia managed to grasp an overhanging branch from the tree closest to her just in time to stop herself from falling to her death.

She was hanging on the edge off a cliff which was lined with the last of the tall forest tree life. She managed to catch the stone with the very edges of her fingertips, but it was with her bad arm. Hundreds of feet below were sharp, rocky points that thinned out to a sandy ocean shore. With her stone held in her feeble grip, she hung there for a couple seconds in a sad attempt to collect herself. It was then when she realized that there was a voice intruding her mind again in outrage.

…_.tried to warn you! Kareia, are you all right? They set it up! It was a trap! They made you take that route to the cliff. That's it! I'm coming!_

It was too late for Kareia to reply. Out of the mist of the clouds came a horse-sized winged creature. It was nothing more than a silver blur as it shot from the sky toward the soldiers who stood still along the edge of the trees with drawn swords. When the creature landed, the soldiers gasped in awe at none other than a grand silver-scaled dragon.

The sun reflected off each silver plate in a blinding light that covered every inch of its body. It stood there menacingly with its teeth bared and giant claws visible for all to see and then the magnificent creature swiped at the nearest victim. One by one the soldiers fell. Their attempts to cut the dragon were in vain as they merely clashed harmlessly off its scales.

Kareia could hear the battle behind but had little concern to spare for what was going on. What she needed to concentrate on was getting herself and the stone off the stupid cliff. A roar from Saveil made her desperately wish she could help him but the struggle to hang on for her life kept her preoccupied. Pain seared through her arm and panic slowly began to overwhelm her sanity. One of the remaining soldiers managed to fire an arrow at the dragon, but just like the swords, it bounced off the silver armor and flew down the cliff's side where Kareia was helplessly dangling. The arrow, by pure chance, pierced Kareia's arm again and she finally lost her grip on the bluish-green stone. It slipped from her fingers and fell down the cliff's side.

"NOOOOOO!" Kareia senselessly cried as she watched the shiny stone grow smaller and smaller as it fell away from her.

"It'll be crushed! Saveil! Let's _GO_!"

Saveil came swiftly over the cliff's deadly side in another silver blur, leaving behind the remains of what were once soldiers. Kareia pushed off the wall of the cliff with her cut feet and released the branch. She flew throught the air before Saveil came up from beneath her and caught her on his back. With clenched teeth, she gripped his sides with her legs which were immediately pierced by his scales. The pain increased with each flap of his wings as they nose dived towards the ground below. Pain reached her palms as she gripped as hard as she could onto one of the spikes that lined Savail's back, attempting not to be blown off. The scales sunk deeper and deeper into her legs and Kareia let out a cry that was obscured by the wind blowing her voice away.

Despite their inhuman speed to catch their prize, it was too late. The stone landed squarely on a sharp rock tip and pieces of the stone could be seen flying through the air leaving the thing chipped and cracked, glinting on the sand.

Kareia did her best to hold back her cries as they landed with a thump and slid of the dragon's back with a yelp. The deepened cuts on the inside of her legs and hands bled freely. She strained to stand on the bloodstained sand and wobbled as fast she could over to whatever remained of the stone. She picked it up and ran her finger over a series of cracks and holes, examining the damage.

_Oh Saveil…this…this…is terrible! What are we going to do?_

Before her wise companion could respond, the object quivered in her hand. Kareia's heart skipped a beat as she watched the stone warily. It wobbled again before the horrible realization hit her.

"No, no, no, NO," Kareia pleaded the stone, "You can't—it's not—it—it—please little one! Not yet! There is no one here for you! Stop!"

The stone paid no attention to her words and continued to violently shake. Kareia gently placed it on the sand, barely daring to breath. Is it doing what she thinks its doing? Finally, the last of the remaining shell shattered, sending chips of blue-green substance flying in all directions. Kareia stopped breathing altogether. Saveil placed his enormous head over her shoulder and watched in interest. What unfurled and lay before her was the most beautiful and unbelievable thing in the world. An emerald green baby dragon. Kareia choked. Were her eyes right? The dragon just hatched! But how?

The dragon lazily gazed up at her through matching green eyes and shuddered. It was apparently still getting over the shock of the fall. Like Saveil, its back was lined with silver spikes and it had giant claws, even for a baby. It stretched its wings in a fashion that made Kareia remember when Saveil was just a hatchling. He had come out of a silver stone. At the time, Kareia just thought she found a fortune. It appeared to be a solid silver stone. She had to sell it discreetly; no doubt people would think it was a stolen object, which was why it stayed under her possession for so long. She had no idea how valuable it truly was.

It was then Kareia remembered how exhausted she was and collapsed on the warm sand, allowing the ocean mist cool her face.

_A second dragon...I have to deal with TWO dragons! I can't be a Dragon Rider for two dragons!_

When Kareia finally gathered enough guts to steal another egg from the king, she wasn't expecting it to hatch while she still had it. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kareia looked back through her memories on the tales she was told by her now deceased parents, long ago about the Dragon Riders who protected the land and its people. And _NONE_ of them had two dragons. The dragons always _chose_ their Riders. But this one was opened by force...would it accept her? Would she have to raise it as though it were her own dragon? Or did it still have a destined Rider and she needed to find him? Should she stop asking questions she doesn't know the answers to?

_Oh Saveil…NOW what are we going to do?_

_I'm afraid this puzzles even me, little one..._Saviel was obviously lost in thought but Kareia was feeling uneasy...this was the first time Saveil had nothing to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kay now that you've read this, allow me to make something perfectly clear:

**I understand that dragon eggs are impossible to break by force, but for convieniences sake, that is the way I chose to compose my story. SO GET OVER IT.**

And that was my first chapter! Hope you like it so far! Sorry it was so short though...I'll try to make them a little longer. Until next chapter!

Dragons4eva


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA! Ya miss me? Ok! Tis the second chapter in my little story here. C'mon guyz! I won't kill you if gave a review….well….probably... depends on what you say…hehe…jk!

Alright! I won't delay any longer!

Chapter 2 

Kareia looked uneasily at the baby dragon. What should she do? As she reached her hand out to stroke it, a thought struck her.

_Wait, this is a hatchling, what would happen if I touch it? I already have the silvery mark on my palm from the first time I touched Saveil…will I get another one? _

Saveil leaned his head over Kareia's shoulder_. You'll have to touch her sooner or later. Besides, she's hungry._

Kareia gazed at her companion questionably. _It's a she? Never mind, whatever._

Biting her lip, Kareia hesitantly outstretched her sweaty hand that already bore the silvery mark and stroked the back of the dragon. A sudden familiar, painful icy rush flowed through her palm and spread throughout her body. Her head ached and she felt as though her brain was splitting in two…something not so familiar. It was like a wall growing in the middle of her mind, she felt a second presence leak into her head and thoughts. Kareia had become used to Saveil's thoughts linking with hers, but now she had to share her one mind with two. She gasped in shock as her brain was divided among three different consciences. The young creature rubbed against one side of her mind while she felt Saveil's presence on the other. Kareia sat gasping for air in shock as the hatchling nipped at her chapped fingers. Saveil gave her a comforting nudge as her eyes came back focus and she snapped back to reality. She was shaking like a leaf from head to foot.

Kareia gazed down at her palm and gasped. The color turned from silver to a sparkling green that faded into silver around the edges. The mark had expanded from her palm to the whole underside of her hand and stretched a little up her arm. This might be a little difficult to hide.

The baby began to bite her fingers with more force in hunger. Kareia reached into her leather pouch tied around her waist and pulled out a handful of small shreds of dried meat. There came a familiar squeal of satisfaction as the baby pecked at the last portions of Kareia's food. Saveil sat quietly, his glowing sapphire eyes watched the hatchling as if he has never quite noticed what a dragon was.

They laid there on the sandy shore until Saveil decided to reminded Kareia, _We should really get moving fast, Kareia. There are bound to be more soldiers headed this way and I don't think we really want them on our trail; it would be probably wise to get moving. _

Kareia hated it when he used his sarcastic tone, _Ugh! It'll be torture on my legs!_

Kareia glanced at her still bleeding wounds. Luckily, she wasn't on Saveil long enough to damage her legs enough to a point to where she couldn't walk. Saveil showed signs of concern and guilt as he, too, looked at the wounds. He bent down and lightly brushed against the wounds with his nozzle. The pain slightly subsided but nothing else happened.

_I'm sorry. I truly wish I had proper power to call upon to heal you, Kareia, _Saveil thought with sincerity.

_Oh darling, don't you worry about it. They will heal in their own good time._

Kareia flinched. Hopefully they will heal before she had to exert herself again. She really didn't feel like she was up to the task of outrunning anything else.

Kareia changed the subject: _Well Saveil, looks like we have a new traveling companion with us. But this is going to double our troubles…I mean, how can we hide from the empire now that there's another dragon with us?_

_Don't worry about that right now, _Saveil added hastily_, She won't be that hard to hide for now and I'll fly high in the clouds, okay?_

_Okay…we need supplies…the closest town would be…_Kareia pulled out a worn, folded map from her leather pouch_, this place called Kuasta…from there we can follow the sea coast north to Teirm…_

Suddenly, shouts were heard from above. Kareia gazed upward, squinting her eyes in the sun's brilliant shine. Lined along the tip of the cliff were faces looking down upon their small party. But these were faces that Kareia had never seen before…they were squashed pig-like faces with skin of the most unnatural color. Blue? Gray? They wore armor that seemed to be too small for their size, as if it were made for a human to wear and not a—whatever the hell these guys were. Their stocky arms held bows and arrows clutched under their unseen grip.

Kareia immediately grasped the baby dragon and tucked her under her cloak. As the strange beasts pulled back their bowstrings to fire, Saveil leaped over Kareia, wings outstretched, and allowed the arrows to bounce and scatter off his silver armor. There were a couple, however, that pierced the thin membrane of his wings.

Dragon clutched in one hand and sword unsheathed in the other, Kareia cried, "Fly Saveil! I'll be okay!"

With that, Kareia sprinted as hard as she could with her damaged legs to the base of the giant cliff side and hid among its shadows. The cuts in her legs made each step torture. She managed to race along the cliff's bottom, shielded by the protruding rock ledges coming out of the cliff's side of the raining arrows.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Saveil take flight, and he made her smile in pride as she saw him catching an arrow in his own muscular hind legs and fling it back at the attackers. Being at an angle that made it impossible to see if the redirected arrow hit one of the creatures, Kareia didn't want to stop anyway. Her main priority was to run hard, get as close to the destined city as possible, and find a good hiding place.

It seemed her cuts were opening wider and she slowed from running to limping. Tears were forming in her eyes now as the pain steadily became to harder to ignore. The tiny dragon under her arm was beginning to struggle as the ride she was giving him became unpleasantly wobbly.

The sounds of the attacker's arrows ceased. Kareia wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. At least she knew where they were on the cliff, but now they could be anywhere.

_Saveil! I need your help! I can't go on anymore! I feel like my legs are going to fall off!_

Saveil reported back sharply_, I'm coming Kareia! Stay where you are! I swear if they touch you…_

Kareia looked up. Staying where she was had been a big mistake. Around the corner of a small rock ledge of the cliff came marching two of the strange creatures that had been attacking at the top of the cliff. Their twisted faces both showed triumphant smirks as they eyed me and my condition. They raised their swords, but did not attack. What are they waiting for? What do they want?

..._maybe they're working for the empire. That's crazy! Would the empire sink this low and form alliances with these…these…THINGS?_ Well, she wasn't going to wait and find out.

Clenching her teeth, Kareia bent down, placed the struggling dragon behind a rock out of sight of the monsters. With enormous effort charged at the one closest to her. The whatever-it-was raised its sword as if it was expecting an attack, but Kareia was one step ahead of him. Instead of attacking face on, Kareia unexpectedly stepped off with her right foot; dodging the first swing of its sword and leaving the Thing wide open for attack. While it wasted seconds recollecting himself she twirled to its side and stabbed at its only unprotected area, the neck. But it didn't turn out to be the neck she stabbed; it was its…sword? The thing blocked it! It blocked her attack! It was obviously quicker than she thought. It took advantage of Kareia's shock and swung at her side but she was able to block herself at the last second, making her stumble and fall backward. The Thing raised its sword once more and came down aiming for her head, but before it reached her, Kareia rolled off to the side and sliced its foot. It doubled over and grunted in pain. Kareia took the opportunity to go for the neck again. It wasn't going to escape it this time….it was over. The Thing fell dead.

When Kareia looked up, she unexpectedly saw the second creature bringing down his sword in a strange, swift arc over her head. No! There was no time to block it! She couldn't stop it, she had no time…suddenly, out of no where, one word popped into her head, only one word that mattered in the world and it involuntarily leaped out of her mouth, "JIERDA!" A weird green light exploded out of her green and silvery hand with a force so powerful it made her fly back again. Everything was illuminated in the green light and it blinded Kareia. When the blinding light ceased, she looked down to see her hand was glowing brightly with the faintest tingling sensation running up her arm. She looked to see that the Thing which was about to kill her now lay dead on the spot.

Kareia collapsed on the floor in shock. Then all she felt was exhaustion…she couldn't stay awake…

She saw Saveil land at her side and she rolled her eyes, thinking sarcastically, _Great timing._

And that was all she remembered before she slipped away to unconsciousness under the shadow of the cliff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And THAT, my friends, was the second chapter. BRAVO BRAVO! Whew! Ever since I got home from school I was finishing this chapter and my fingers are numb. XP…

Must I remind you all? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you spit at my story and think it's the most vile and amateurish thing on the planet. LET ME KNOW. I want to know what you guys think. Until next chapter!

- Dragons4eva

Aka: Temeraire00


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kareia awoke to find that she still lay where she fell. The moon was dancing among the stars and the waves of the sea could be heard crashing on the sand in the distance. She felt something small press against her side and looked to see the baby dragon curled up in a ball asleep against her chest.

_About time! You've finally awoken. You've had me worried for quite some time. _

_Saveil? That you? _Kareia said a little dazed.

_Who else? _Saveil asked warily. Saveil was laid out behind her. His glowing sapphire eyes dreamily watched the ocean as moonbeams bounced off his radiant scales.

_Did you see what happened? When I was fighting those things? I shouted something and a really powerful green force leaped out of my hand! It was amazing! What do you think it was?_

_I think you involuntarily performed a very powerful magic spell._

_MAGIC? How could I have used magic? I don't even know how to use it! I couldn't have used magic!_ But the more she thought of it, the more it made sense. It couldn't have possibly been anything else.

While Kareia thought of this, more questions came to her, _Saveil, what of the soldiers? And those creatures? Where are they?_

_The soldiers are all dead. But I'm afraid a couple of those creatures still live. I've tried to hunt them down while you were sleeping, but they are clever. They slipped away in the forest and I have not been able to find them. But they will be back and there will most definitely be more of them. _

_How long do you think Saveil?_

_I'd estimate a couple days before they will be here._

_Then we have to leave now! _

_You still need your rest Kareia, _Saveil said in a parental tone, _We will leave first thing after the sun is up. We would be out of here long before they arrive._

Trying to sit up, Kareia found her arms extremely sore. Her legs had stopped bleeding to her relief but they were not much better than they were earlier. She ripped off a strip of cloth from her blanket that she kept in her leather bag and began to tend her wounds. She poured some of her fresh water she collected a couple days ago, on her cuts and slowly began to wrap the cloth around only the major wounds.

Kariea's movement awoke the hatchling who grunted sourly for being disturbed.

"Sorry little guy—er—girl. You know, we have yet to give you a name."

The dragon raised her head showing slightly more interest than falling back to sleep. Kareia laid back her head on the cool sand and stared at the decorated night sky.

_Let's see…a good name for you…_ Kareia mentally stroked the dragon's conscience and began listing names Kareia would attatch a certain emotion to each name she listed to let the dragon know her own feelings of each name she listed. _Do you like… Mremil? Lafara? Narla...?_ Although the dragon was too young to communicate like Saveil, she could feel her distaste as she listed each one. After at least twenty names, Kareia was beginning to make some up.

_Olivira? Akkaria? Alrien?_ Still more disapproval.

Saveil couldn't help staying out of it, _Come on Kareia, does she look like an 'Alrien' to you?_

Kareia ignored him but couldn't help feeling frustrated.

_Melani?... Karian?... Arlensea?...Sophina?_ Kareia was running out of names, _If only she could just tell me her name. _She stared at the young ones bright green scales that practically lit up under the night's moon like Saveil's. Saveil hadn't been this difficult. He ended up telling me his name. She had gone on so long just thinking him a fancy, valuable pet. She hadn't realized that dragons held the intelligence equal to if not superior to humans. It was quite a shock when she had heard words that were not her own echoing through her mind one day, and realize that they were coming from _him_.

That was when she thought of a perfect name for the young green dragon. Kareia decided to list it, unsure if the dragon would accept it.

Kareia whispered under her breath, "Emeral?" First there was no response and then she felt her rub against her mind in satisfaction. Dismissing the conversation, Emeral laid her head back down and fell asleep. Saveil began to hum soothingly as Kareia laid back against her silver companion.

_Ugh_, Kareia thought to herself. _What are we supposed to do? Run from them for the rest of our lives? No, that can't be what we are destined to do… there has to be something other than running._ _Maybe we should start fighting. Maybe we should actually start doing something helpful, like what true dragon riders are supposed to do?_

The thought of exposing themselves frightened Kareia. She had long only been concerned with keeping herself and Saveil safe and hidden. Was she ready? She just couldn't picture herself on a battle field…it was just too strange.

There was one thing she was sure of however; she would never join the king. That filthy tyrant didn't deserve to be where he was now: comfortably sitting safely behind his giant castle doors wreaking havoc upon his people like the coward he was. She has heard enough stories of the King and Rider Galbatorix and his cruelty in the past to know that joining him was simply not an option. And knowing Saveil, he would rather dive into a volcano than serve under him.

That was what inspired her to risk her life taking another egg from the king. His overconfidence that absolutely no one could possibly know of the egg, let alone have the foolishness to go after it in his own castle turned out to be his weakness. The king was blind, and it had cost him dearly. At the time, Kareia hadn't known it was an egg. She had merely thought the them pretty stones that held some unknown value to Galbatorix. All she wanted to do was hit the king in some way. Stealing a seemingly valuable stone seemed the most doable. Once she had it, she had to get rid of it. She was going to sell it off in some small remote place. To her shock, the stone turned out to be an egg which then hatched to be Saveil. From there, she didn't quite know what to do. The power and friendship of a dragon was at her disposal. She knew there was at least one other egg in that castle. Perhaps if she got her hands on the other one she could hand it over to the resistance. It was her way of contributing to the war.

But the unthinkable happened. A second dragon had hatched and it had nobody but her. How they will react to her owning two dragons? For now, Kareia thought, it's probably best to try to stay hidden for as long as possible. With these last thoughts, Kareia steadily began to drift back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kareia's eyes fluttered open. The sun had just risen over the horizon. She rose finding Emeral perched on a rock stretching out her wings enjoying the sun's warmth. Saveil was still watching the mesmerizing ocean waves. Kareia stood up stretching, enjoying the sound of the water. Emeral flew to Kareia and picked her perch on her shoulder. Kareia smiled. She felt good…which was strange. Kareia's eyes widened and then looked at her legs. She felt no pain. She slowly began to unwrap the cloth that bound her wounds and gasped. There were no cuts! No bruises or scabs…nothing! It was clear and mended where the skin should be broken. Somehow, in the last few hours, her legs had recovered.

_Saveil! My legs! They're…they're healed! _

_Good. That would make this trip easier for all of us. Ready to go?_

Kareia stared a him unbelievingly, _Don't you think it's a bit ODD that they miraculously healed?_

_Of course I do. But we have better things to do than sit around here wondering about it. We have to go, remember?_

_That's you Saveil, always the sensible one. _She took another glance at her legs in wonder and sighed_, Alright, let's get moving. Fly hidden Saveil._

_Of course, _Saveil opened his wings and shot into the sky, kicking up sand that twisted and followed Saveil's path into the air and slowly began to decent scattering into the ocean. The last glow of Saveil's silver armor could be seen before he disappeared among the chain of clouds.

Kareia moved quickly along the ocean shore. Emeral perched on her shoulder eyeing her surroundings with interest. The cliff that used to be on their right slowly grew into a chain of mountains. Ocean spray licked against Kareia's face which cooled her from the constant beating of the sun. Their trip was delayed once because Emeral became hungry and began squealing and nipping Kareia's ear in hunger. Saveil caught a large rodent and Kareia cut it into small pieces for her to eat. Emeral chopped up every scrap of meat that Kareia presented her. They were off again soon after. Kareia talked to Emeral most of the time and kept frequent communication with Saveil. Emeral stared at Kareia with intelligent eyes as she absorbed her words and phrases.

They traveled well into the night and stopped to collect water from a lake and sleep. They reached the northern most part of the mountain range that had curved into the ocean and blocked their path. Their scenery hadn't changed much. In front of them and to the right was the range of mountains and the ocean on the left. During their traveling, Kareia couldn't help but feel that they were being followed. But she managed to shake it off as she slept.

They rose early and changed their route into the hills. It took them the whole day to cross over to the other side of the mountains when the town came into view.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, they finally reached the town of Kausta. Kareia made sure Saveil would wait a couple of miles off with Emeral as she entered the town in search of more supplies.

Kareia wasn't exactly rich, but she had worked for many employers after her parents passed away to stay alive. She had no one else to go to, so she had to take care of herself somehow. Kareia wanted to have enough money to be able to travel and explore the land. She had been with Saveil for a couple of months now and is running low on money. Kareia wasn't sure what to do when she ran out. She'll have to sell something.

The dirt roads were lined with shops and people trying to catch your attention with merchandise such as necklaces that increase your beauty, hats that are sure to make you think more clearly and rubbish like that. People were bustling about trying to get to their own destination paying no heed to the desperate sellers.

Kareia was searching for a market that sold leather as she needed to make herself new pants, gloves to hide her green-silvery mark and needed leather padding for Saveil's back. She did not intend to take another unpleasant ride like the last one whether she heals quickly or not. She was also searching for a blacksmith shop; she was in need of a new sword. The blood stained, rusty one she had inherited from her father was of little use to her now.

She found the blacksmith first and traded her old sword and a couple of coins for a new one that fitted her grip perfectly. A pattern was engraved on the black handle.

The blacksmith saw her examining it and said, "That there is a symbol mean'n 'bravery'. Good choice."

Kareia gave him a smile and went off to find her last item. She found a market that sold what she was looking for. After a few minutes of bargaining, she got enough leather for her gloves and Saveil's padding but the pants will have to wait.

She was heading out of the town, relieved that nothing terrible bad had happened when suddenly screams could be heard around the southern part of town. A slow accumulation of panic enveloped the town. Kareia turned around in curiosity. What was causing them to freak out like that? She unsheathed her sword and headed for the source of the trouble.

People were trampling over each other in desperate attempts to escape something. From the mass of bodies, she heard them all screaming one word, "URGALS! URGALS!"

Panic spread like a wildfire. People were running right and left. Dust was kicked up into Kareia's eyes and she became temporarily blinded to her surroundings. Squinting through tear-filled eyes, Kareia gasped at the sight of about twenty stocky, pig-faced creatures attacking the towns people.

The creatures were attacking everyone and everything within their reach. They charged the alarmed towns people with smug expressions. Bodies collapsed on the roads, dirt mixing with the free flow of blood. It was the most terrible thing Kareia had ever seen. She couldn't just stand here and watch them slaughter these innocent people! She had to do something!

Men fumbled for their weapons and began to resist the attack. Only a couple Urgal bodies fell but their numbers were overwhelming. The men who were able to collect their wits were actively fighting against the beasts. There was one man in particular that caught Kareia's eye. He moved so swiftly among the monsters slicing their necks in such smooth motion it was almost inhuman. He didn't seem to tire or need to catch his breath. His face was hidden under a hooded cloak that seemed glued to his head. It did not fall.

Realizing that her distraction could become disasterous, Kareia called out to Saveil.

_Saveil! Those creatures! They're back! And there are so many more of them!_

_I'm on my way!_ .Saveil reported urgently. Kareia looked up and saw a silver blur race across the sky and dive upon one of the creatures, sinking his claws into it's chest. Saveil whipped his powerful tail around at an Urgal and swiped his claws at another.

Thinking of nothing else to do, Kareia lifted her new sword and charged the Urgal closest to her. With it's back to her, it turned to find her sword piercing through it's belly, and with a faint grunt, it fell dead.

Three had gotten by Saveil and were running toward Kareia with raised swords. Saveil was immidiately at her side. Back turned, Saveil was ready to whip his tail at the one at the far left. Sensing his intents, the Urgal was prepared and ducked. Kareia took advantage of this distraction and swung at it's neck. But it was blocked by the blade of the middle Urgal which sneered while bringing down his other sword. But Saveil aimed well this time. Kareia almost smiled in approval as she watched the creature fly four feet in the air and land on it's head. Saveil and Kareia then turned their attention on the remaining two. Neither of the creatures showed any signs of fear as Saveil raised on of his deadly claws and in an almost unseen motion, swiped at the right one's throat. It attempted to dodge but failed to be quick enough and fell dead on the bloodstained dirt. Meanwhile, Kareia had blocked an assault from the left Urgal and swung at it's side. It blocked her attack with relative ease and pushed her back making her stumble. It wasted no time and raised it's sword and brought it down. Saveil's tail whipped out and thrashed the Urgal out of the way before the sword hit its mark. Like all the arrows, spears, and swords before, the sword just bounced off his brilliant scales and with a triumphant roar, he watched Kareia stab it through the belly.

Throat parched from the dust being kicked into her mouth, Kareia looked up panting for air. She scanned the area for more Urgals but saw no others. Then her eyes rested on the many bodies that laid sprawled across the road. It was terrible. These people had done nothing and look what happened. The sight became too painful to bear and she choked back tears.

Kareia froze, she was suddenly aware of the many eyes from house windows and shop doorways watching Saveil in awe. They seemed completely oblivious to Kareia standing merely ten feet away. She slowly backed into a shop hoping no one will notice her presence.

She desperately called to Saveil_, Fly! You're attracting the whole town's attention! I'll catch up with you later when everyone is out. Make sure no one follows you!_

_Fine. But you better call if more of those creatures show up._

The town gasped as Saveil flapped his wings so rapidly, dirt consumed him in a large dust cloud that whirled around in a small twister. When the dirt settled, everyone stood speechless as the silver dragon was gone.

Kareia smiled to herself. What a show-off. She decided to leave when the sun began to set.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review, Review, Review!

- Dragons4eva

aka: Temeraire00


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I was on a little trip. Well here it is! BABADADA!

Chapter Four

It was twilight hour. The last shades of purple in the sky could be seen hovering over the mountain peaks. Kareia had suffered some minor bruises that she had escaped with in the recent battle. Once she had placed a few miles between her and Kuasta she called to Saveil and Emeral.

One half of her mind reached out to Emeral and the other to Saveil. The center of her mind acted as a barrier between her thoughts with her two companions. Emeral brushed against her mind happily as Kareia communicated to Saveil.

_Have you found a good place to camp for the night? _

In response, an image projected into her head. Her mind floated slowly off the road and into the forest that blanketed the ground for miles. After traveling a ways through the maze of trees, she saw a small clearing barely big enough for two dragons and a sixteen year old girl.

_It's perfect. Thanks Saveil. _

Some amusement came from him when she said this and he replied, _That wasn't me, it was Emeral._ Kareia stood amazed as Saveil broke contact and left her to think to herself. Emeral was growing.

Kareia made a quick glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was following and quickly stepped into the trees. A slight breeze whistled through the branches that hung over her head. As she shuffled through the dead leaves sprawled across her path, she noticed the tree trunks eerily seemed to be watching her pace through their weeds and bushes in the darkened night air.

She found the clearing that matched the image in her mind, along with Saveil and Emeral eagerly waiting for her. Kareia gave a weak smile and sat beside Saveil. Emeral flew to her lap and curled up cozily. Saveil gave a snort turned his head away.

Kareia noted how much larger Emeral has grown since the last couple days. Just like Saveil, she is a fast grower. She sat heavily in her lap and gazed up at her face wondrously with eyes like two giant green crystals.

Kareia sat peacefully resting against Saveil's side sheltered by his out stretched wing while listening to his content humming. She had almost drifted to sleep when she heard his uneasy voice penetrate her thoughts, _Kareia…_

Saveil pressed against her shoulder. Emeral was stiff and alert. She was about to ask what was the matter until she suddenly heard some rustling and the snapping twigs in the distant darkness. The noise became louder as Kareia slowly rose to her feet and drew her sword. The blade seemed to shine and glow despite the darkness and the symbol resting on it's handle was just as luminous. Saveil was protectively at her side, bearing his teeth, and Kareia made sure Emeral was hidden from sight. Louder noises.

_More of those Urgal things do you think?_ Kareia asked nervously.

_We will soon find out. _

The noises came to be so close that Kareia could almost make out figures in the night's shadows. Then the noises faded as the barely recognizable figures passed by, leaving the small clearing unnoticed. Kareia relaxed but did not sit back down. She and Saveil stood their ground for a couple minutes, refusing to lose their guard.

Then Kareia finally spoke, _I think they're gone_, and she sat down to relax her legs.

Saveil still stood with eyes watching the trees sharply. There were no noises now… just silence...but Saveil still stood.

_Saveil_, Kareia finally said, _what— _

_Someone is still out there_, Saveil growled

Before Kareia replied, there was a rustle of leaves and a hooded man stepped out into the clearing. Saveil made a low growl while Kareia leaped to her feet and unsheathed her sword again.

"You should not be so quick to lose your guard young Dragon Rider," said the man in a clear voice. Kareia's eyes widened. She recognized him. Back at the town… He was the hooded man she saw fighting the Urgals!

"Who are you?" Kareia snapped raising her sword. She heard a chuckle from his hidden face.

"There is little time for introductions. Many are searching for you in these woods. But I'll tell you for now my name is Calus."

Kareia glared at him suspiciously, "And what do you want?"

"You should come with me. It is not safe here for you," he said sternly as if there were no question. Is he crazy?

"I—you—I—_excuse me_? I don't even know who you are! What makes you think that we will follow you?" Kareia nearly shouted.

"You don't understand," his tone serious, "it is extremely important that you come with me. Urgals in numbers much higher than there were back at the city are marching this way searching for you. You _must_ come with me."

No matter how much he insisted, Kareia still didn't trust him, "I don't even know who you are! I'm not going to—" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed Emeral had appeared behind the stranger. He didn't appear to take notice. Kareia held her breath as she watched Emeral take flight over his head and land on it. Calus was startled slightly and in a single swift movement, tried to grab whatever had landed on his head. But Emeral had already glided over his head and flew toward Kareia, and in the process, pulled down Calus's hood.

Although it was hard to see much in the dark, the absence of the hood revealed smooth, blonde, short cut hair over dark green eyes. His expression was irritated at the fact that his face was unwillingly exposed. Then Kareia's eyes laid upon his pointed ears. Pointed ears?

"You…you're a…an elf," Kareia breathed as Emeral landed by her feet. Kareia staggered back. From what she knew, elves were supposed to be in hiding. She wasn't even sure they existed at all. It was an extremely rare and lucky occurrence to lay eyes on one.

Saveil put in his comments, _Kareia, I think we can trust him. Elves are decent people. We should follow him._ But Kareia was too preoccupied with a different problem to listen.

Calus' eyes widened in shock as he laid eyes on Emeral and said, "Another dragon... this is a surprise. There is _another_ rider?" He looked as though a stream of questions were about to flow from his mouth but he stopped himself, "Where is he? Get him now! Questions will be asked and answered later."

"Excuse me, but who suddenly made you the boss of me?" Kareia asked irritated, "I'm not going with you and neither are my—er—companions. You have entered too late in this game for me to take the chance and trust you."

Calus did not miss the fact that I was hiding something.

"Where is the other rider?" he was suddenly suspicious.

"It doesn't matter because we aren't going with you."

His eyes were suddenly filled with anger, "Listen to me. Do you think this is a game? People's lives are at stake. You and your companion have been granted a gift and honor that words cannot even begin to express. What is it that you plan on doing? Running and hiding? You think that is where your path lies?"

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. The truth was, that was exactly what I planned to do. Running and hiding. It's all I know how to do.

"If you keep up this life, it is very likely you will be captured. You aren't very discreet." He was referring to the battle earlier, "would you rather be a slave under the empire? Come with me, dragon rider. Your destiny goes far beyond hiding within trees and eating scraps of meat every night."

"Where does my path lay then? Are you going to lay out my future for me? Do you have it all planned out for me? I tell you now," I stepped up to his face and looked directly into his eyes, "I don't care who you are or where you came from, but if you came here hoping for me to roll over and obey like a dog, you are very sadly wasting your time. I am not an inanimate weapon to be wielded and neither is Saveil or Emeral. If we go with anybody, it will be because we want to, not because of some predetermined fate that all of you sad clowns seem to think we have to follow."

Calus looked very decently outraged. But there was something else he very inconveniently picked up on.

"Saveil and Emeral…dragon names. You have failed to mention the second rider."

Kareia shifted her feet nervously and gazed at the elf reluctantly. He was going to find out sooner or later. After a moments silence she let out a sigh and spoke, "There is no other rider."

"What—"

"Both these dragons belong to me," Kareia looked down at the ground unsure on how to present the news that she was a rider of two dragons. Emeral nudged her leg encouragingly and Saveil moved closer to her side.

"What do you mean _both_? That's impossible. You can't be a rider of two dragons. It doesn't work that way."

"Apparently it can. Look!" Kareia shoved out her hand and exposed her green silver mark.

Calus's eyes widened in fascination and disbelief. He shook his head, "Two dragons, one rider. I was expecting complications but... This has never happened before. _Ever_." His words faded from his mouth and he became lost in thought.

A rustling noise came from the foliage in the distance. Kareia remembered that they were being hunted. She sighed…she will have to give in to this stranger for now.

Kareia gave an irritated look and said, "Wasn't it a big deal to get out of here two seconds ago?"

Calus raised his head and considered her words for a moment and finally answered hastily, "Yes we should leave immediately. This can be worked out later."

Calus had no longer said these words when the familiar rustling in the distance could be heard. Kareia and Calus both raised swords at the same time while Saveil and Emeral adjusted their stance ready for attack.

It was then when a tall, maroon hair colored man stepped into the clearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! End of chapter! Er—I mean… darn! End of chapter. I know, it was kind of boring and short. But it's gonna get good. Thank you for the honest and not too mean reviews. Till next chapter! -Dragons4eva


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall! Finally got started on this chapter. Here it is!

Chapter Five

The strange man had cat-like maroon eyes that lit up in the dark. His skin was pulled tightly over his face and gave it a skull-like appearance.

_Hellfire_, Kareia swore silently, _it's a Shade_.

She didn't think she could take any more surprises like this. Her heart was going to give out. How strange, the moment she touched the newly hatched Emeral, the chaos that encompassed her life seemed to step up a notch. Urgals…Elves…now a Shade.

Saveil growled, baring his teeth and inched closer to Kareia's side. His scales shone brilliantly in the moonlight. Emeral stayed silent but watched the Shade sharply. His lip curled into a sneer.

"Well," his one word flowed over her like ice water, "it appears I have found what I am looking for. We finally meet young Dragon Rider," First his deadly gaze targeted Kareia, then his eyes shifted to Calus and Emeral.

He raised an eyebrow, "An elf rider? How unexpected. You elves are showing up all over the place lately. Even better." He spoke slowly, allowing his words to take over the silence the night once possessed.

"Who are you?" Kareia demanded.

He waved the question off dismissively, "That bit of information is meaningless to you. Perhaps that will change later." Kareia could sense where he was going with this.

"We will never go with you," she growled and took a step forward, raising her sword higher.

The Shade stood a moment and then laughed icily, "Girl, you have no choice in the matter."

As if summoned by these words, armored Urgals appeared before them and surrounded the small campsite. They were in smaller numbers than they were before, probably around ten, but they were massive. Breathing slowly, both Calus and Kareia slowly raised their weapons…and so did the creatures. Kareia buried her foot in the forest soil bracing herself for any assault that came her way.

Then the Shade's sly voice began speaking again, "If you come quietly, there need not be any battle."

"I tell you again," Kareia said fiercely, "We will never go with you."

The Shade's mouth turned into a malicious smile…as if he hoped for nothing less. As the Shade raised his sword, Saveil gave an ear-splitting roar and began the battle by ferociously whipping his tail around and striking down the nearest Urgal.

Kareia hastily transferred some words and emotions to Emeral and made her understand that she wanted her hidden out of harms way. Disappointment and blood lust radiated from the little dragon and surprised Kareia. But she obeyed and Kareia watched Emeral hide from the moonlight that so pleasurably bounced off her radiant scales and disappear into the camouflage of the dark green tree leaves.

Calus immediately stepped in front of Kareia and shouted over his shoulder, "Get out of here! I will deal with them!"

He stabbed an Urgal through the side in one smooth motion while still managing to stay in front of Kareia. But she stubbornly stepped from behind the safety of Calus's protection and stabbed an Urgal in the belly. She didn't wait for Calus to attempt to command her again, and she stepped quickly into battle.

Kareia surprised herself as she fought strongly by Saveil's side. She noticed she wasn't tired anymore and she wasn't tiring as she fought. Her blows became steadily more powerful with each swing of her sword. She noticed her steps were quickening and her hand was becoming only a blur in the air as she beat back another Urgal. Unceasing energy was flowing through her whole body, despite the fact that she was drained of most of it a few moments ago. Kareia was too submerged in the battle to wonder about it. With each swing of her sword, Kareia felt strangely powerful… like she could take on a whole Urgal army if she wanted to and still have energy to spare. A strange power welled up inside herself and seemed to be lending her strength. As she continued fighting, the power seemed to grow.

Her hair danced across her face as she twirled and blocked attacks and sent many of her own. A trail of fallen Urgals lead over to where Calus stood. He had fought his way through half the creatures over to the Shade and locked himself into a ferocious sword battle. Their weapons clashed with unbelievable elaborate swordsmanship. The Shade was swinging his blade so fast it was barely visible; but Calus countered his attacks with movements of such speed that Kareia was left breathless.

Kareia's mysterious energy built up a ball of fire inside herself. She watched the Shade enjoying the battle. Enjoying the blood. He tried to bring them with him against their own will. He doesn't care that his…creatures are dying fighting for his purposes and causing destruction to those around him. The fire grew larger inside herself and a passion was created. She couldn't keep the fire in, it was growing larger. She looked at Saveil, struggling to keep back the attacking monsters. It was too big, the fire, she had to let it out. She saw Calus stumble to the ground and the Shade, with triumph, point his hand in a manner that suggested he was about to use magic. Her fire had to come out.

Without thinking Kareia raised her hand and shouted into the starlit sky, "BRESINGR!" A clash between green and silver colored fire exploded from her hand in the Shade's direction. The fire had a mind of it's own. It split in two and passed through each Urgal in the chest. One by one they all fell in its wake. Calus immediately rolled out of the way to expose the Shade completely to Kareia's magic. The Shade's eyes only had to widen in surprise. At the last second, he quickly countered it with his own fire magic. Calus quickly took advantage of his distraction and sliced the Shade in the side with his elf blade. A piercing cry echoed through the campsite before a crack of smoke, and the Shade disappeared.

The clearing was left eerily deserted and silent.

Kareia stood still and gazed down at her hands. They were trembling.

Calus put an arm on her shoulder and said softly, "I have seen and even used that spell many times. But that has to be one of the most powerful forms of it, I have ever seen." He stood watching her carefully. Kareia just stood staring at her hands and slumped to her knees. All the energy she wielded a moment ago had vanished…like it was cut off. She only felt exhaustion now. Her energy, confidence, and power dwindled in the passing seconds. Emeral glided from the tree top to her shoulder and wrapped herself around her neck. Saveil walked over to her side.

_It is all right young one_, he spoke soothingly, _you have fought bravely._

Calus spoke again, "Who taught you to use such powerful magic?"

Kareia's eyes focused on him. He was still half hidden in the night's darkness. His words hung in the air until she realized he had asked her a question, "…no one I guess…it just…happened…it happened once before too…but it was different I think…"

Calus shook his head, "You are so full of surprises. This is getting more complicated by the moment."

Kareia wanted very badly to shut her eyes and sleep but common sense told her that would be a very bad idea. Sweat dripped from the sides of her cheeks and she inhaled more heavily. She was grateful for the cool air the night had so generously provided.

Calus added, "Well, we definitely cannot stay here. We have to move." Kareia nodded while slowly and tiredly pulled herself to her feet.

She would take advantage of his protection until her strength returned. Then she will have to find a way to shake this elf.

Calus noticed her difficulty and said, "It would probably be best if you didn't walk. Your dragon may be able to carry you." Kareia reluctantly turned and looked at Saveil's back remembering her last ride. She turned to Calus and was prepared to tell him she'd prefer to walk when she saw him holding the leather she had bought earlier.

"This would be perfect for a saddle. But we've no time to make one. I suppose that leaves only one option left."

She eyed him warily, "What?"

He spared a glance down at her as he helped her up and walked her out of the clearing and through the trees, "You'll just have to ride my mount."

_Do you think I should go with him Saveil? We barely know him after all._

Saveil grunted behind them both, _I am more repulsed at the idea that you are going to ride a horse._ _I don't like the idea of you riding on some unintelligent beast._ _I really hope that saddle will get made soon. I want to show you the skies, Kareia. _

_Do you think you could hold me Saveil?_

_Of course_, he sniffed, _It's_ _more of a question of can you hold on and not fly off?_

A smile escaped Kareia's lips but then she went back to the subject. _Do you really think we can trust him?_

_I think he is our best option. He certainly proved himself back there, battling that Shade._

Calus and Kareia reached a dirt road . A brown horse stood waiting with a saddle but no reins or bit of any kind. Calus put his arm around Kareia's middle and gently lifted her up. He then lightly swung on behind her.

"So where exactly are we going to go now that you have us?" Kareia asked.

Calus did not answer the question but said instead, "Before we go anywhere, we need to go over a few things. Things necessary for you to know in case we don't get so lucky next time. Things you need to know in order to survive. Although you seem to have a jump on it already. That was really brave fighting you did back there. That is much more than what I can say for many full grown humans."

_Next time?_ she thought, _So he thinks we are going to stay with him. Poor delusional elf. As soon as we can, guys, we will be on our own again._

No response.

She shrugged and responded to Calus' commentary, "I did what I had to. That's what it usually comes down to."

"You _didn't_ have to. I told you to run, remember?"

"We never agreed that I was going to listen to you," she mumbled.

Calus did not say anything else.

It came again: the overpowering feeling to fall asleep. Emeral nosed Kareia gently against her cheek. Kareia reached up stroked her face with her hand as Emeral draped herself over her shoulders and hummed a noise very similar to Saveil's. Kareia's head drooped and she slowly fell asleep as they trotted off into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yup! That's the end of the fifth chapter. Thanx everyone. Hehe…sixth chapter on it's way!


End file.
